Love's Way Back (revised)
by xXTenshiXAkumaXx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, the perfect couple in their middle school. After being given that title Kagome finds out that Inuyasha has been cheating on her with Kikyo her arch enemy. Heartbroken Kagome runs away to her mysterious uncle.no lemons just violence Original Story will be deleted after I finish rewriting those chps
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - Hey everyone this is the first chapter of the revised story of Love's Way Back. I hope you enjoy!

Kagome stared at the looming building before her. She was leaning against her sleek black 2013 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster convertible. She was wearing a black tank dress with a cream, leather jacket. Her leggings had sheer spaces making it look bandaged. Her soft waist length, shiny ebony hair was in princess curls and pulled back into a pony tail. She had on black, round Chanel sunglasses with silver bangles on her left hand, black, studded buckle booties and her diamond cross necklace completed her outfit.

Kagome looked up at the tall, looming building. Shikon High was a rich kid's school. Its columns were made out of marble and it had a small courtyard in the middle of campus. The courtyard had white benches with floral designs cut into the metal benches. Flowers bloomed in a multitude of colors and there was a fountain was a cupid in the middle, he was..doing his business...

Shikon High was famous for training students according to specialities. Such as mikos, monks, demons, demon slayers, etc. It was a fantastic school, with its own Starbucks and restaurants. Any student would be ecstatic, however, Kagome saw it as her own personal hell.

She grabbed her leather, studded black bag and locked her car before strutting into Shikon High. Kagome picked up her schedule and headed to her locker. As she passed guys turned their head to stare at her ass. Kagome was no stranger to attention, her ebony hair and sun-kissed skin made her look like a Grecian goddess. Her big, chocolate-brown eyes drew guys to her like moth to a flame. Kagome's eyes were accentuated by a purple smokey eye and black liner. Her behind was nice and round. Kagome was a nice B cup and had naturally plump, pink lips.

She reached her locker and turned towards the brunette 2 inches taller than her 5'6 frame, she greeted the girl. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, senior and miko." shaking the girl's hand."I'm Sanga Taiji, senior and demon slayer. It's nice to meet you Kagome." Sango was a natural beauty, the pink eyeshadow and winged eyeliner accentuated her warm brown eyes. She had full red lips, and was lean. She wore a hot pink tank with a white Henley tee, AE skinny jeans and white wedges completed her outfit. Sango had on pink rose studs and a gold heart necklace.

"Demon slayer, nice, I can think of a person you could slay." Kagome mumbled, more to herself.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Kagome handed Sango her schedule.

Kagome's schedule  
1st- English 4 honors  
2nd- Gym  
3rd- Music  
4th-Trigonometry  
A Lunch  
5th- Physiology  
6th-Art  
7th-free period

"Cool we have 2nd, 3rd, lunch and free period together." Sango flashed a bright smile as Kagome opened her locker to take out the books she would need. "KAGOME!" a petite girl yelled as she ran to the duo. The girl was petite with her 5'1 frame. She was literally a modern-day snow-white. "Rin!" Kagome shouted. Rin was Kagome's baby cousin and a junior. Although she looked so fragile and innocent, she was actually a very dangerous assassin in training.

"Hey Rin, I see you know Kagome." Sango greeted the obviously hyper girl.

"Kagome's my cousin! I just had the best coffee ever! Like no joke! THE. BEST." The girl stared wide-eyed at the two taller girls.

"Rin...How much coffee did you have?"

"Enough for me to scold her." A cold and emotionless voice stated. The trio looked up to see a tall demon. He had long silver hair with golden eyes. He had 2 magenta stripes on each cheek and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His ears were elfin like and he wore a white, striped button down shirt with a pair of khaki pants. He was obviously muscular and had an air of royalty around him.

"Hey Sesshy! Did you miss me?" Kagome elbowed the 6 foot demon lightly

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not miss anyone. Rin, come." Sesshomaru walked away with Rin grabbing his arm and furiously telling a story that most likely made no sense.  
"Sesshomaru's as overprotective of her as I remember." Kagome mused.

"When is he going to mate with her already?" The girls looked at each other before saying in unison "Oh but he would never! The mighty Sesshomaru despises humans!" They busted out laughing as the students around them stared at them. "Where have you been all my life?!" Sango shouted.

"You're like the sister I never got." Kagome said wiping a fake tear. Suddenly the buzzing in the hallway stopped in a hushed whisper.

The girls stared at the double doors as a couple walked in. There was a guy with silver hair that was pulled back. He wore jeans, a red v-neck and a black motorcycle jacket. He was tanned with honey colored eyes and a pair of dog ears on his head that showed he was a half demon. He wore a pair of Xtuff 106 mid vans, he was 5'11 and had his arm slung around the girl.

The girl was an unhealthy pale color, her brown eyes were dark and cold. She had straight, raven black hair that reached her butt. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and cherry red lip gloss. She had on hoop earrings with intricate designs engraved into it. She had on a red floral, mid-thigh dress with 5in heels. Kikyo and Inuyasha, the power couple of Shikon High.

Kagome was slightly aware that at her finger tips was pink sparks due to her miko powers. Taking several deep breaths she watched as the couple walked towards her and Sango. "Hey Sango." Inuyasha greeted while Kikyo just looked bored.

"Inuyasha, this is-" Kagome cut her off and pushed past the couple, letting her miko powers slip out just a bit to shock the two into pulling apart. Kikyo ended up falling over into the lockers. Smirking, Kagome left to her first period.

Not 5 seconds later after Kagome walked into class, Inuyasha came in and plopped himself onto her desk. She supposed his stare was suppose to be intimidating, but after knowing the cry baby he was when they first met at the age of 5. It just didn't scare her.

"I want you to apologize to Kikyo." Inuyasha glared at her as she stared back, challenging him. "Like you guys apologized to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about wench?! I've never even seen you before!"

"You hurt me Inu." She said softly, gazing at him before her eyes became hard she pushed him off. Inuyasha went to sit behind her. _Inu? That's the name Gome gave me when we were kids. Is it really her?_ He leaned close and took a huge sniff of her. Kagome smelled just like cherry blossoms on a rainy day with a hint of chocolate. _She smells just like I remember.. I haven't seen her in years. Not since that day.._ Guilt was written all over his face as he silently observed the girl in front of him._ She's different. Her eyes... They're cold and hard. Her posture's tense._

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Kagome slung her bag across her shoulders and made her way to gym. Kagome growled when she realized both Kikyo and Inuyasha was in her class. Before Kagome could escape into the girls' locker room, Inuyasha pulled her aside. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry. I know what I did was horrible and wrong. You probably want to kill me and hurt Kikyo. So I'm telling you now, don't touch her or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Wow! What a great, motherfucking apology Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'm not going to touch her. I'm going to make her suffer and bring you down on your knees. Newsflash Inuyasha, I was never scared of you nor am I now. The sweet and innocent Kagome you knew is gone. She's dead and you killed her." Kagome replied menacingly before walking away leaving a shell-shocked half demon.

Kagome stomped her way into the locker room fuming as she went to change next to Sango and Rin. The 2 girls looked at each other worriedly as they stared at their friend changing. The gym uniform was a white tee with red trimming and a pair of short, black shorts.

Kagome wore a pair of red and white nikes. The other 2 were in similar outfits except Rin had a pair of white nikes and Sango black.  
The locker room doors were blocked by a group of girls obviously admiring Kikyo. Kagome roughly pushed throught the crowd and made her way towards the bleachers. "Kagome what's wrong?" Rin asked quietly.

"It seems you don't exactly like Inuyasha and Kikyo do you? Kikyo, I can understand but Inuyasha's pretty alright."

"Dislike is a huge understatement. I absolutely LOATHE those two." Rin looked at her in understanding. Seeing Sango's bewildered expression she explained.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are childhood friends ever since they were 5. By the time they got to middle school, they started dating. Kikyo came along during 8th grade and Inuyasha was absolutely entranced by her. Back then Kagome was kind of the ugly duckling. Next thing we all knew, Kagome had caught the two in bed together. She disappeared for the past 3 years, only her mother and brother knew where she went."

Sango looked at Kagome with pity in her eyes as she hugged her. "It's fine, I'm over him. I just want revenge." Rin looked excited as Sango asked with hesitation. "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to bring the king and queen of Shikon High down."


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you going to do that?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna give them a piece of their own medicine." Before Sango could respond, the coach blew his whistle, signalling all to line up for roll call.

"Alright class, we are all playing volleyball. Make your teams!" There were a total of 4 teams with 6 players each. Kagome's team consisted of her, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga. The opposing team was Inuyasha, Kikyo, Yura, Naraku and Ayame.  
10 minutes into the game and Kagome's team was winning. Everytime she had a chance Kagome would spike the ball at Kikyo and everytime Inuyasha would intercept. Clearly annoyed, Kagome started spiking at Inuyasha, hitting his groin twice.

"Payback's a bitch." Kagome's team ended up winning by 5 points. Beaming with pride, Kagome strutted to the locker room with Sango and Rin in tow. Kikyo came up to the three with a scowl. "Look I'm warning you now, Inuyasha is mine. Don't think you're anything special just cause you won a stupid game of volleyball. You're still a wannabe loser."

"Says the hooker with the 6 inch heels. Inuyasha belongs to me, all you did was steal him from me. Believe me when I say, if I wanted him back, I could do it blindfolded. But it just so happens that I don't want a dirty, lying cheat as my boyfriend." Kagome said as she slammed her gym locker closed.

"Hahahahah! That only proves how much of a loser you are. Couldn't even keep your boyfriend from straying. But then again, who can blame him? Ugly duckling." Kikyo pushed Kagome against the locker and left laughing. Kagome screamed in fury and made a move to go after her. Rin and Sango held her back as the air started sparking with electricity from Kagome's advanced miko powers.

Sango and Rin treated Kagome to a caramel ribbon crunch frappechino before class started. Kagome had calmed down but could feel the vein popping in her forehead when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in the same music class. Since Kagome was new she joined Sango's group where she met Ayame.

Ayame was a wolf demon with creamy pale skin and hypnotizing green eyes. Her hair was a fiery red and in pigtails. She had an iris tucked behind one ear and was wearing a white, crochet sleeveless dress. She had on a light blue and lilac cardigan and was wearing a pair of white braided wedges.

That week each group had to perform a song for the class. Kagome was chosen as the lead singer, Rin was the keyboardist, Sango played the electric guitar and Ayame was in charge of drums.

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward

Kagome's voice was full of unidentified emotion. It was raw and beautiful, but absolutely heart-breaking to hear.

You have a hollowed out heart,  
But it's heavy in your chest.  
I try so hard to fight it,  
But it's hopeless, hopeless.  
You're hopeless.

Oh father, please father  
I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.  
Oh father, please father  
Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.

The students that weren't paying attention before and was talking all stopped. The entire class stared in awe at the heart-tugging lyrics seemed to flow straight from Kagome's barricated heart. Even her group hesitated for a second before continuing to play.

It's been 5 years, since we've spoken last,  
And you can't take back what we never had.  
I can be manipulated only so many times.  
Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie.

You have a hollowed out heart,  
But it's heavy in your chest.  
I try so hard to fight it,  
But it's hopeless, hopeless.  
You're hopeless.

Oh father, please father  
I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.  
Oh father, please father  
Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world?  
Lied to your flesh and your blood  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved.  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun,  
Now forever afraid of being loved.

Tears seemed to fow from everyone's eyes and Inuyasha could barely make out the glistening of tears forming in Kagome's eyes. Even Kikyo was entranced as she secretly wiped her eyes.

Oh father, please father  
I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.  
Oh father, please father  
Oh father, please father  
Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.  
For the love of a daughter

The emotion in Kagome's eyes seemed to vanish as the song faded to an end. There was a moment of silence before everyone broke out in applause.

"My beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked with hopful eyes as his hand wondered towards a certain area. Finally reaching her bottom, Kagome yelped in surprise. Miroku ended up on the ground with 2 slaps and a fist to the head. Kagome looked oddly at the owner of the fist. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused experession as to why he hit the monk. The class broke off into groups to practice while Kagome sat down, staring out the window. "I didn't realize you could sing like that. You were good, amazing actually."

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Kagome replied coldy, glaring at the half-demon with daggers. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome, brushing away a stray, strand of hair before Kagome turned her head away.

"Listen, I'm sorry. For threatening you and cheating. I didn't mean to do it Gome."

"Really then how long had it been going on?"

"A year." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You aren't sorry, you're just sorry you got caught. If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have threatened me for that bitch and you would've come to find me."

Inuyasha growled and pinned her against the window. "Don't EVER call her a bitch, she's a million times better than you EVER could be."

Kagome stared at him, she was slightly bemused and very angry. She lightly blew at him and a strong gust of wind slammed him against the opposite wall.

Kagome stood up and looked at him before walking away as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed by peacefully, Kagome got in her car and made her way back to the house she used to call home. The house was a two-story house with a withered look to it. The white exterior was not an off-white with spoltches of dirt. Green vines snaked up the sides of the house. The stone walkway was cracked and uneven. There were cracks on the windows, the grass grew wildly with wild flowers and weeds.

She opened the black, front door and walked in. The smell of alcohol permeated the air. A figure lurked in the shadows, watching silently as she walked towards the stairs.

Suddenly, the figure lunged towards Kagome. She whirled around and gave him a hard kick to the gut. Walking over, she picked the man up by his shirt collar. "Mother sure has a way of picking husbands. Daddy's evil and you're a drunk. You seem to forget that I'm not that defenseless little girl anymore. Try anything again and I will hurt you. Got that?"

The figure let out a groan and nodded, letting her step-father go, she went to her room. Instead of the innocent pink room she had as a younger teen and child, the room was now more modern. White walls and a black bedroom set from Model Samy. Kagome also had a Ultra Modern White VInyl rocking chair lounger on the left corner of her bedroom. Several white and red pillows adorned her bed. The ottoman opened up to reveal a mini-fridge and snacks. Under the flat screen T.V. was several game systems and a blu-ray player.

Kagome had pictures of loved ones and paintings hung on her walls. She walked into her walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of pink sweats and a white vs tank. Walking into the connected bathroom, which also featured a modern theme, she showered in her rain shower. Once done she walked over to the black and white desk in front of the window, she did her homework.

2 hours later, walking downstairs she found her brother, Souta munching on chips. "Shouldn't you eat real food?"

"Mom's working late and the bastard's passed out somewhere." She stared at her 12 year-old brother with a look that said 'What did you say?'

"What? It's the truth, he's nothing but a drunk." Souta said pointedly.

"We're going out to eat then, go get ready." Kagome told her brother, playfully slapping his butt as he walked past. (Does anyone else do this? My family does it a lot.) She went upstairs to change into a pair of distressed pacsun skinnys. Kagome applied Bobbi Brown's lip gloss in bright pink, grabbed her leather jacket and the keys to her Vantage zipped up his blue, AE jacket as they went outside where the cool October breeze caressed them gently.

The 2 siblings decided to go to Friendly's. Kagome got the Honey BBQ chicken supermelt sandwich while Souta ordered a cheeseburger slider with fries. They each got a Royal Razz and caramel fudge brownie sunday. The twosome picked up dinner for their mom and her so called husband.

They drove to the 24/7 mini mart to do some last minute grocery shopping as it was only 8pm. Surprisingly the parking lot was full and they were forced to park in a shady area near the dumpster. There were people shopping, drunks and teenagers making out, which wasn't a surprise to Kagome seeing as it was a Friday night.

Souta grabbed a cart and they went in, shivering slightly at the mart's cooler air. Picking up essentials, they proceeded to look for junk food. Once they were finished, they walked back to the car.

"Souta! Why aren't you helping me load the groceries?" Kagome asked as she turned around. The sight before her scared and had her heart racing. A man with bright blue eyes that was forever engraved in her memory stared back at her. He held a knife up to Souta's throat.

Kagome took deep breaths before squaring her shoulders. She glared at the man with a renewed fire in her eyes. The fire was so deep, so full fo hatred that made even the man flinch. "Let him go or regret it." She growled out with as much strength as she could muster. Despite the strong image she was projecting, Kagome's knees were shaking.

"Oh my sweet Kagome. You didn't make me regret it 3 years ago, and I'm confident you won't now." The man smirked with lust in his eyes as they roamed her matured body.

"I'm not that weak, defenseless girl anymore. I WILL make you regret it." Kagome announced with fury. Before the man could blink, she threw a small throwing dagger at him. It sliced his cheek, drawing blood. "Uncle Takuma taught me well." The man paled as she took a step forward.

His grip on Souta loosened and a silver blur passed by taking the young boy with it. Kagome took the chance to throw several other daggers at the man before he successfully escaped.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru as he let the small boy go. He stood regally in front of the dumpster, the moon casted an ethereal glow on him.

"Thank you Sesshy."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Sesshomaru patted the girl's head before adding "Kaggy."

"So you did miss me." Kagome grinned a cheeky grin up to the tall demon who did not respond. Instead he watched over them as they left the parking lot before going home.

Kagome and Souta got home and put away the food. Going upstairs, Kagome changed into a pair of shorts and got ready for bed. Half an hour later, she was snuggled into bed when Souta snuck in. "Sis, I'm scared." He whimpered out, smiling she scooted over and lifted up the comforter, allowing him to get in bed with her. The two siblings went to sleep peacefully, forgetting all their troubles. Souta woke up at 8 and snuck out of the room to go out with his friends.

3 hours later, Kagome was woken up by her phone vibrating. Checking her phone, she read a text from Sango.

Mall at 12?- Sango

K- Kagome

Kagome checked the time to find she had an hour left to get in the shower, she got dressed in a short, green pencil skirt with a pink, cropped tank. Over top she had on her signature, black leather jacket. Diamond studs, black, strappy wedges and a playboy bunny ring finished off her outfit. Her hair was curled and put up in a messy bun, her bangs framing her face.

Walking out into the garage in the back of the house, Kagome decided to take her silver Ferrari 458 Spider. She left the hood on and drove to the mall. Parking her spider, she spotted the girls by the foutain in the middle of the outlet mall. Kagome got to the fountain and greeted everyone, Miroku and Sesshomaru had tagged along.

"Sesshy!" The demon gave no response as he held Rin close to him and away from Miroku.

"Do not think that because you and Inuyasha used to follow me around like lost puppies, you are allowed to call me that ridiculous nickname."

"Sesshy is perfectly normal, it's better than what Rin calls you. Fluffy." Kagome teased the stoic demon.

"ANYWAY! Let's get started!" Sango shouted as she pulled the girls into Forever 21 while the boys trailed behind. The store was a two-story with a lot of merchandise. Each girl had a pile of clothes and with a little 'persuasion', they were all able to bring as much clothes into the dressing room as they wanted.

Kagome came out wearing a black and royal blue bodycon dress that came to her mid-thighs. She was happy until she saw who had come along while they were trying on clothes. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood in front of her while the other two guys had wondered off somewhere.

Kikyo was glaring at her while Inuyasha stared with a dazed look in his eyes. Smirking to herself, she sauntered over to Inuyasha, leaning close to him she whispered. "Like what you see?" Before laying her arm on his firm forearm. Kagome just laughed when a furious Kikyo pushed her off.

"Girls? We should hit the club tonight!" Her friends shouted in agreement. For the next 4 hours, they shopped until the guys dropped. Literally.

AN- Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the revised version of this story so far. I've had a lot of fun rewriting it and it's gonna be different from the original. Not entirely different but I have added new twists that you will be seeing pretty soon. Anyway, it's my 2nd week in VA visiting family, so I'm using my cousin's laptop...which does NOT have microsoft word T_T. I'll be back home next friday and spending sometime with my friend then the next day is my cruise! So I will not be updating from July 13-19? I'll hopefully finish up a chp so that when I get back, you will have a new chp to read. :D Love Anna


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone walked into the parking lot, talking. Kagome unlocked her Ferrari and told the guys where to put her bags.

"You know Kagome, I don't remember you being so rich before." Kikyo said eyeing the bags and car. "Hope you didn't sell your body to get that money."

"Kikyo, you're mistaking me for you." Kagome replied instantly causing Inuyasha to give her a warning growl. "Bite me!" she shouted at the hanyou.

Kikyo and Inuyasha went their separate ways from the group. They headed back to Kagome's house, Kagome being the first to arrive. She carried her bags into the house and dropped them off in her room. Walking to the master bedroom, she woke up her stepfather who was obviously highly intoxicated. "Kagome, my...sweet...little girl." He moaned out grabbing her by the waist and bringing her down onto the bed. Before she could retaliate, Kagome smelled the liquor on his breath and had a flashback.

_A 15 year-old Kagome ran home in tears. She was wearing a denim, skirt jumper and a t-shirt underneath it. Kagome had mascara streaks running down her face and her distraught was clear. She ran all the way home and threw herself at her stepfather. "I-I thought th-that if I wore make-up l-like Kikyo, h-he would stop p-paying attention to her." Kagome sobbed into her stepfather's lap as he gently stroked her hair. "I-I found them...together in bed!"_

_"Sweetheart..Inuyasha is a man. He can't help it. Why don't I help you?" Kagome looked up and finally smelt the alcohol on his breath. Her eyes widened as she saw the lust swirling in his eyes. Kagome screamed an ear-piercing scream as he pounced on her._

"Kagome!" Rin's voice broke her out of her flashback. Quickly flipping their position so that she was on top, she put a dagger to his throat. "We have guests, behave yourself."

Kagome got off and dusted herself off as she walked downstairs to greet her friends. As she got downstairs, Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"You smell of alcohol and your step-father."

"Oh yeah, he's been a little depressed since he lost his job. I was just helping him into bed." She replied as Sesshomaru flashed her an unconvinced look but dropping the matter anyways.

"Alright, well the guys can hang out in Souta's room." Kagome said as she guided them to her little brothers room. The girls walked into Kagome's room and got started on getting ready.

Kagome was in charge of makeup, Ayame did hair, Sango picked out the outfits and Rin did nails. It took them all a good 3 hours to get ready. The guys were playing Halo with Souta and were having a good time when the girls called them to leave.

Ayame was the first to come down, by then Kouga had joined the guys at the base of the stairs. Ayame had her hair down and curled, her makeup was simple and elegant. A green smokey eye and pink lips was what Kagome had decided for her. She wore a dark green halter dress that hugged her curves. Ayame had on black strappy 4in stilettos that enlongated her legs.

Rin had on a sweetheart dress that puffed out at the hips. It was a shimmery opal color with a rhinestoned bodice. Her hair was pulled up in curls to show off her flawless neck and collarbone area. Nude stilettos, simple cat eyed eyeliner and red lips completed her look, along with a fillegre cuff.

Sango had on a sexy, sleeveless little black dress. It was a tight, hi-low number that had shimmery material cascading down from her waist. She had on a black smokey eye and nude lips with a gold tint. Sango's hair was pulled to the side and in curls. She wore gold, braided stilettos and gold hoop earrings.

Kagome's dress had a black, leather bustier and a tight, red mini-skirt. She wore leather, lace-up booties and her hair was let down in its' natural waves. Her make-up was kept light and neutral. She had pink lips and her eyelashes were dark and dramatic. She wore a black drop necklace that ended in a bright ruby stone. She had on a diamond earrings and an armor ring on her index finger.

They all rode Kagome's Hummer H3 and arrived at Jewel. Even though it was only 8, the club was already packed with people. Kagome led the group to the front of the club where, unfortunately, Kikyo and Inuyasha joined them.

"Leave this to me." Kikyo said confidently, looking down on Kagome. She walked up to the african-american bouncer and started flirting her ass off. The bouncer was a handsome and tall man. His hair was shaved and made his features more prominent.

"Ugh." Kagome said before going to push Kikyo out of the way. "Hey Ed! What's up?"

"Now if it isn't my favorite little asian. How are you shortstuff?"

"I'm not short anymore! And I'm good." Kagome smiled at the Ed.

"I'm 6'7, you're shortstuff to me. Alright, go on in and have some fun!" Ed patted her head before stepping aside to let the group in.  
The group entered and got a booth before ordering a round of drinks. Kagome had connections and were able to get them anything they wanted on the menu. Sesshomaru got a glass of vodka while the rest of the guys got a jug of beer.

Rin got a pina colada, Kikyo had a tequila sunrise, Kagome got a pink lady, Sango's drink was sex on the beach while Ayame ordered a bloody mary. Every was having a blast, drinking and dancing. Kagome walked towards the back of the club where the bathrooms were.  
The hallway was dark with dim lights hanging overhead. By this time, Kagome had a buzz going on that had dimmed her senses. She walked into the bathroom and before she could get into the stall, a strong arm grabbed her by the waist. She could feel the man pressed against her model and could smell his cheap cologne.

Immediately reconginizing the cheap jade cologne, she struggled and thrashed wildly. The man just laughed a deep, throaty laugh. Before covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. He carried her to the back door and threw her against the ground in the dark alleyway. She shivered as the cold night air bit her skin.

Hearing several laughs, she looked up and saw several men. All of them she reconigzed from 3 years ago. Kagome let out a terrified scream. "Hey there darling. Missed us?" The man with blue eyes asked as he stepped towards her.

Gaining all her courage, she stood up and clenched her fist. Slowly letting go of her hold on her inner dragon. The dragon was purple (think of Winx club) and it pulsed as it wrapped itself protectively around her. Kagome threw her hands out towards the men slowly advancing towards her. The dragon gave a fearsome roar and charged at the men.

The blue eyed man stepped in front of the group, as the dragon was about to hit the man, it dispatated in a flash of dark purple and black. Kagome stared in shock as the man began to speak. "Your daddy gave us a few things to protect ourselves. Neat, ain't it?" He smirked.

Slowly the men surrounded Kagome.

_Kagome ran towards the mansion. She was disheveled with one overall strap hanging. Blood trailed down her legs and her t-shirt was ripped. "Daddy!" Kagome shouted as she threw herself at the man sitting near the fireplace. The house was freezing but she had no care for it. The man stared down at her coldly._

_"Do you not realize, that I am no longer your weak, pathethic father." _

_"Daddy! Please, I still love you. I don't care if you've changed, please come back and get rid of that awful man." Kagome pleaded and sobbed. _

_"Hn." The man that was her father snapped his fingers and a man with blue eyes walked in. "Take care of her." He said as the man hauled her up and over his shoulder. He took her to a room with a giant bed. 5 other men were there playing cards and drinking. The blue eyed man threw her onto the bed as the others laughed. Slowly, they surrounded her and all she could do was scream._

A gun shot brought her back to reality. She looked up to see her uncle, he was so furious his eyes were almost back. Takuma Higurashi was a handsome but dangerous man. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was 6'1 and was buff. He wore a grey business suit and black, leather gucci loafers. His silver rolex gleamed in the moonlight as did his colt handgun.

Several other men in suits and sunglasses stood behind him with their guns out. "There's no way in hell I'm letting any of you bastards touch my niece again!" With that the shooting began. Kagome rolled out of harm's way and over to her uncle's side. After 3 minutes, the shooting stopped. The blue eyed man and 2 others were no where to be found.

Kagome hugged her uncle tightly as he patted her head, signalling to his guards to give them a moment. He patted her head and whispered soothing words. Finally, Kagome stepped back and Takuma could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Let's get you back to your friends." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside the club. Kagome was like his daughter, and he could not stand her being hurt. Slowly the pushed there way through the crowd and went back to her table.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long, I met up with my uncle!" Kagome said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"Hello everyone. I'm Takuma Higurashi, Kagome's uncle on her dad's side. I own this club so order whatever you like on the menu. It's on the house." Takuma smiled warmly but as his eyes slid to Inuyasha's they deepened.

"Oh my! Thank you so much Mr. Higurashi." Sango said.

"It's no probem my dear. Please, call me Takuma, besides I should be thanking all of you for taking care of Kagome."

"It's really no problem. Kagome is such a beautiful girl. It's m-our pleasure." Kouga replied looking at Kagome. In turn, she looked back at him and smiled an awkward smile.

"Well, I have to leave and take care of some business. Have fun, the club is open till 2." WIth that Takuma left. The group partied for another hour, however, Kagome wasn't as into it as she was before. She had a vulnerability to her that Inuyasha couldn't help but notice.

AN- There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! You really don't have to but tbh I get so excited when you do! Anyway thank you for the reviews so far and hopefully I can get the next chp up soon. Love Anna


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went back to Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's and Rin's house. Rin lived with the brothers ever since her family was killed in a house fire 2 years ago. She would've died had it not been for Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru was walking by the house when the fire started. A girl pushed past him and ran into the fire. He stared coldly at the fire, not caring what would happen. Turning to leave, he heard a scream. Before he could even think, he had run into the fire and rescued the girl. By then the fire department had come._

Rin's little brother and parents had died in that fire. It was obvious to everyone that Sesshomaru and Rin were mates, especially Kagome. She first noticed it when she brought Rin along to play at they boys' house. Even when they were children, Sesshomaru showed an unexplainable possessiveness and protectiveness over RIn.

The group watched scary movies before splitting off into two groups. The girls except Kikyo who was sleeping with Inuyasha slept in Rin's room. The rest of the guys that didn't live in the house stayed in a guest room.

Walking into Rin's room, you could tell that Sesshomaru spoiled her endlessly. Her room had a princess and modern theme going on. She had the latest electronics, a giant bathroom and a separate room that was her closet.

The girls stayed up for an hour before finally going to sleep at 5. Rin was the first to wake up at 1 pm. She got ready and took a shower before stepping into her full body blow dryer.

Rin walked into her closet in a towel and got dressed. She wore a mint dress that was lacey at the skirt and a pair of white braided sandals. She curled her hair and bobby pinned it to one side of her head. Rin had mint and gold bangles on, a pair of gold triangle earrings and matching necklace. She walked out to see Ayame and Sango awake and dressed.

Sango was wearing ripped skinnys and a green crop top with black tribal designs. She wore a pair of black vans and her hair was in a pony tail. Ayame was in a pair of yellow high-waisted shorts with a red, off-the-shoulder crop top. She had a gold statement necklace with flowers and wore a pair of white flats.

Kagome was still sound asleep, so they left her be and went downstairs.

_Kagome was in a tunnel. It was dark and creepy with cobwebs. She walked further down the tunnel cautiously until she reached a big room. It was made of stone and looked ancient. There were cobwebs and plants growing in between the stones. She walked to the middle of the room and looked down. There was a hole, the size of her head in the middle of a complicated design on the floor. _

_The design was tribal like with swirls and what looked like writing. Getting down onto her knees she looked through the hole. What she saw shocked her. It was a whole other world. There were lush plants and flowers of jewels. There were unknown, colorful fruits of magenta and royal blue and so much more. _

_Before she knew it she was on her back and facing up. A man with long wavy hair stared down at her with red eyes. "Daddy." Kagome whispered softly._

_The man smirked as he drew a dagger out. It's blade was smooth with a jagged edge and it's hilt was adorned with bronze designs. The same ones that was carved onto the floor. "If only I could slit your throat right now. Don't worry my little dory, it won't be long until your blood gives me my eden." The man laughed as she winced._

Kagome woke up gasping for air. She rummaged through her purse as she grabbed a heart locket. It was old and blemished, but it only added to the beauty of it. Kagome opened the locket and stared at the miniscule picture inside it. There was a man with short hair and bright blue eyes. He had laugh lines around his eyes and was holding a small girl. The girl was about the age of 5 and had her father's eyes.

"He called me his little dory, maybe..he's still good." Kagome whispered, her rational side doubting her words. Shaking her head she took her time getting ready. She walked downstairs with her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a distressed military green tee and black distressed shorts with suspenders. The suspenders hung at her sides, hitting the fishnet stockings she wore beneath her shorts.

Kagome wore black, combat boots to match her outfit, multiple black bangles and cross necklaces finished off her look. Her eyeliner was dark and smoked out as she wore a peach lip.

Kagome walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes, bacon and french toast. Everyone was gathered around the giant kitchen table and eating. Kagome pulled out a chair next to Inuyasha as it was the only one available.

"Kagome, you sure slept in late." Sango remarked

"Well, if it wasn't for this dog and his howling, apparently that's his version of a moan, I would've woken up earlier." Kagome said jerking her thumb at the half-demon who had turned pink.

"How come we didn't hear anything?" Rin asked looking absolutely innocent.

"That is because I made your room sound-proof. I do not want you to hear such disgusting sounds." Sesshomaru stated.

"Or maybe you just didn't want anyone else to hear you ravishing out innocent Rin here." Miroku said while wiggling his eyebrows. Before he knew it Sesshomaru had thrown his plate at him, smothering him with pancakes and syrup.

"Disgusting monk." Sesshomaru said while wiping his mouth with a towel before getting up. "I have business to attend to. Rin, do not go anywhere I cannot find you." Rin nodded. The group continued to eat, before deciding to go to the park.

AN- Sorry for the short chp, but I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Hopefully, I'll have a new chp up tmr, thursday before my trip back to fl and sat. Thank you for the reviews, I so look forward to them. Love Anna


	6. Chapter 6

The gang decided to go to the park. When they got to the park, Inuyasha and Kikyo went off behind some trees. You could hear them kissing loudly and it made the group uncomfortable. They moved away to a grassy area where they set up a small picnic.

Rin came scurrying along with a picnic basket, smiling broadly. "I brought lunch!"

"Ah, my sweet, sweet little mouse. You making lunch for me is a wish come true." Miroku said while grabbing her hand and rubbing it against his cheek. Rin stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. Suddenly, a frisbee hit Miroku, knocking him over.

"Hey guys! I got a frisbee!" Sango said smirking as she looked down at the twitching monk.

The group played and ate, after an hour, Inuyasha and Kikyo came back. They looked disheveled and Kagome's heart pounded painfully in her chest. She wanted to say something, anything. But she couldn't, the sight hurt her more than she would ever care to tell.

Kagome didn't have much longer to focus on the aching in her heart. 12 men in black surrounded them. They were holding guns and knives. A man stepped up, clearly in charge.

"If you don't want your friends to die, surrender yourself Kagome."

AN- SORRY I couldn't update yesterday and for this uber short chp. I'm about to leave for my car ride BACK to fl! It's a 12 hour car trip with no laptop! I wish I could be writing for you guys T_T. But yeah, hanging out with my friend Ethan was so fun. The Heat was amazingggggggggg and I recently got into the game of thrones! I'm only on the 8th episode of season 1 tho... OK GOTTA GO BYE


	7. Chapter 7

"One day. One day of peace, is that so much to ask for?!" Kagome shouted as she whipped out a gun. She unlocked it and pointed it at the leader.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha's voice rang out in the now quiet park.

"We are Hiroku's men. And we have orders to capture Miss Kagome Higurashi. Dead or alive." He smirked and his green eyes twinkled. His hair was slicked back and black. He had on a designer suit and a phoenix pin was on the collar.

"When will you losers ever learn. You will never defeat the Taki."

With that Kagome fired several rounds, all hitting the intended target. Everyone else except Kikyo joined in. Together they knocked down everyone but the leader.

"Your little group is..cute at best. But not enough." He smirked again and snapped his fingers. A horde of men in suits came running at them until they were overwhelmed.

In the middle of fighting, Kagome let out a small burst of energy in the form of a purple, ball. It rose up several feet before disappearing. Just as it disappeared, Kagome was knocked out when she was attacked by several men at once.

Everyone had bruises and cuts. Rin was panting and leaning on Sesshomaru who had cuts all along his face and arms. Miroku was taking out the dagger that had lodged into his shoulder from when he shielded Sango.

Inuyasha was helping Kikyo down from the tree she had climbed up, he was limping and blood was trailing down his leg. Kouga was holding Ayame close to him, both had cuts along their legs. Kouga had a protective look of his face as he looked down at Ayame.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"They got her! I tried to stop them but I couldn't!" Rin exclaimed as tears fell down her face. Sesshomaru wiped away her tears, a soft look entered his eyes as he held her in one arm. His left hand hung loosely at his side, blood was dripping down from his fingertips.

"Oh! You're hurt!" Rin turned her watery eyes at him as she dragged him down to sit. Quickly tearing off the t-shirt sleeve, she examined his arm. Meanwhile, everyone else, except Kikyo, went looking to see if they could get a trace on Kagome.

Rin touched his shoulder gently, lifting it up and cringing as she heard his grunt of pain. Quickly pressing several points in his shoulder, she disabled the arm so that it would not hurt him further.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Rin said in the same regal and confident way Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha left to take Kikyo home while everyone else followed Sesshomaru's car to the hospital.

2 hours later

A doctor calmly walked out and Rin rushed towards him, almost knocking him off his feet. "How is he?!"

"He is fine, he's not in any danger. Thanks to your quick thinking, you were able to block off the points before it got any worse. He could have lost his entire arm. However, there is a very slim chance he will ever regain movement in his left arm again." He motioned the group to follow him into his office.

Putting up Sesshomaru's x-rays, he spoke. "As you can see, this major ligament is cut off completely, normally we would be able to reattach it. The problem is that the steel used was dragon scale. It's a magical steel, dragons have ancient power, despite the fact that they are no longer living in our world."

"Once cut with dragon steel, the wound will never heal."

"There has to be some way!" Rin shouted desperately as Miroku held her back.

"I'm sorry, our technology and science is no match for ancient power. We do not have the means or resources to find a cure." He walked out leaving the solemn room.

Inuyasha banged his fist against the wall, making the rest jump. "Dammit, I know we're not close but.."

It was Rin's turn to comfort Inuyasha. "Look Rin, you and Inuyasha stay here with Sesshomaru. The rest of us will see if we can find any information." Miroku stated calmly.

"Yeah, the guy mentioned Kagome's uncle, we'll find him and tell him what happened." Sango chipped in. Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku went out to the parking lot where Miroku whipped out his phone.

"Shippo! I need you to track down Takuma Higurashi. He has something to do with the Taki. Alright, thanks."

"Shippo's getting started." Shippo was a freshmen with fiery red hair and green eyes. He was the best hacker and internet personnel there was at the school.

"Alright, you and Kouga go to Shippo's place. Ayame and I will see if we can get any information from Kagome's mother."

With Kagome

They threw Kagome into a room. It was dark with the curtains drawn, the only light was from the fireplace. She looked around and then focused her attention on the giant desk. Slowly getting up, she sat on the plush red chair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Hiroku?!"

"I think I'm killing two birds with one stone. Takuma will do anything for you, precious. Once he hands over the Taki, I will hand you over to Naraku. I'll get his support and when he takes over, I'll be a part of it."

AN- IM SO EFFIN SORRY GUYS! I wish this chp was longer but I was blocked…hehe… Anyway, I would've updated earlier however I was tired from the cruise, I got really seasick this time around. It was horrible. On the bright side, the cruise was rly fun and I made friendssssssssss HAHA. Unfortunately the week I got back I also lost a friend. Now this friend has been implying that me and a mutual friend are not true Christians(I'm catholic) and that we have no relationship with God. Well…he finally came out and said it. Apparently, I don't "glow" like a Christian and that his relationship with God is so amazing that he doesn't have to know a person to know that they have a relationship with God… Meanwhile, he keeps on going on about how gays are good but they are wrong and that loving God is all that matters. Which is true. Anyway, I'm deeply saddened and honestly, a little peeved. NO ONE is allowed to judge someone's relationship with their God. And if you're not religious then that's awesome too. *cue end of rant* ANYWAY, next chp will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

"Kids, calm down and tell me what happened."

Slowly, Sango and Ayame recounted the story as Kouga stared at the obviously drunk man slouching against Ayaka's side. During the entire story, Kagome's stepdad, Kaskue kept batting at his wife's breasts and bottom. All she did was calmly push his hands aside.

"Excuse me." Ayaka said as she lifted the man up and threw him on the couch.

Miroku came back into the room with Takuma's number. "I have his number!"

"Call him dear, and tell him to come to my house."

When Takuma finally arrived, he swept Ayaka up into his arms. Giving her a strong squeeze, he knelt down and kissed her hand.

"My dear, beloved Ayaka. It's been much too long." He once again swept her up into his arms before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Always the flirt I see."

"Only when it comes to your beautiful self."

The gang walked awkwardly at the scene. Not knowing what to do, Kouga scratched the back of his head.

"Uh..Shouldn't we go back to the topic of Kagome?"

Clearing his throat, Takuma replied. "Uh..Yes." Now you mentioned the taki, correct?"

"Yes, the guy in the suit mentioned it."

"It must be Hiroku. He's been after the taki for years."

"What exactly is the taki?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"It's a key. It was given to me by my predecessor and is a millennia old. It is said that it was forged by a miko, Midoriko. She forged it from the earth and infused it with dragon blood. It is invincible to destruction and also holds the key to paradise."

"Paradise? As in heaven?" Ayame asked.

"Similar to heaven, however, heaven is on a whole new level of magic, it is older and more ancient than dragons. Paradise is the land that was made in heaven's image, not as grandeur or godly."

"Paradise holds the dragons, the ancient magical creatures such as witches and unicorns. It also holds the cure for all illnesses and diseases that has wrecked havoc on humanity."

"If it's so powerful, why haven't you brought it to civilization? It could save millions of lives."

"I know and my group is in the process of finding it. However, it has not been accessed for over a millennia. No one knows if it still exists. My brother, excuse me, Naraku has been after it for quite some time. I have a feeling Hiroku is working for Naraku."

"For? Why not with?"

"Because Naraku doesn't do partnerships. He does alliances, but he is always in charge. And if I'm right, we have to get to Kagome before it's too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome blew at her bangs that had fallen into her eyes. "Hey! Can you at least let me clip my hair back?" She said looking at the guard in front of the door.

They had put her in a medium sized bedroom, with velvet curtains, a giant bed and red carpet. Obviously, Hiroku had an obsession with medieval décor. "No can do. Boss said you'll escape if your handcuffs are unlocked."

_Ah yes, the handcuffs. Magically powered so I'm defenseless, not to mention it chaffs._ Kagome thought.

"Well then why don't you clip them back?" The guard looked hesitant but quietly came over after telling the guards outside what he was doing. As soon as he knelt down, Kagome wrapped her legs around his neck. With a quick twist of her hips, he was dead.

Quietly, she rearranged herself to look like he was sexually attacking her.,which was quite a feat to do. "AHHHHH! Help! Please!"

3 guards came rushing in, they all paled at the sight. Kagome was lying on the floor and the lifeless body of the guard was on her, his face lying on the side of her neck. Tears were streaming down her face as she whimpered and struggled to escape the man.

One guard came over and grabbed her while another removed his body off of hers. By the time that they had figured out the guard was dead. Kagome had already taken care of all three.

Silently she walked towards the door and closed it. Looking around the room, she looked for a means of escape. It was pointless to attempt to locate the key to the handcuffs from the guards. Kagome knew that there was only one key, and it was with Naraku.

The windows were bulletproof, the vents screwed shut. Kagome decided to take her chances and quietly slipped out of the hallway. It was late afternoon and she continued down the corridor, hiding between nooks and crannies. The hallway finally spilt up into 3 other hallways. Taking her chances she took the one to her left.

AN/ Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait and the short update…. Lots of things going onnnn, such as school on Monday, got a boyfriend and we might just adopt a kitten. Hehe, I've also decided that its time to face my demons and meet the guy that beat me up for a yearrrrrrrrrrr. Terrified but Sean(my boyfranddddddddd) is totally protective of me and he will be there :D. Anyway, I will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha arrived in front of the gated mansion. "I'm Inuyasha Takashi."

Slowly the wrought iron gates opened and he drove in. Slowly driving towards the mansion in the very back of the land, he saw what looked like little towns.

"Inuyasha! You're finally here! Takuma's explained almost everything, come on. We'll catch you up." Miroku said as he greeted the half-demon on the mansion steps.

"Where's Rin?"

"She's still with my brother."

"How is he doing, Yasha?" Sango asked in concern.

"Well, his left arm is definitely useless, they don't have to amputate it but he won't be able to use it any longer."

"I'm sorry." Ayame said sadly.

"Feh! What's there to be sorry about? That bastard's tough, he'll make it through."

With Rin

Rin sat next to the bed. Sleeping silently while clutching Sesshomaru's right arm. The bed creaked slightly as Sesshomaru woke up. He moved so that he leaned over Rin slightly. Gently he stroked Rin's hair.

Rin stirred and finally woke up.

"How long have you been here? You should go home."

"But I want to stay by your side."

"Hn." Sesshomaru stared down at the girl. Gently, he wiped her eyes.

"You've been crying."

"Of course I have. I w-was so scared. There was so mu-much blood. I didn't know what to do. Everyone else was just freaking out, I had to do something, anything! They thought I was calm and collected, but I-I.. I just."

Gently, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up onto the hospital bed.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't! Your arm, it still hurts doesn't it?"

"The pain does not stop this Sesshomaru." Silently he bent down and took in her scent. His head on her shoulder, buried in her hair.


End file.
